Drohia
World: 'Drohia *'Location: 'Subsector Cryptus *'Type: 'Forest Ork World *'Tithe: 'N/A *'Population (Estimated): ' 100+ million Orks (500+ million Orknoids). ~20 million non-Orknoid slaves & resistance. *'Government: 'Ork Dictatorships. An Ork War World, Drohia's many warbands are dominated by Warbosses of great size & ferocity. Description A vast forest world that is temperate and well-suited to life, Drohia shares much of its history with Ord & Remgar, which is explained here. Drohia is also of note due to the extremely powerful variant of the Spook drug that can be refined from a species of flower common to Drohia's forests. In M41 Drohia is the frontline of the human-ork conflict in Subsector Cryptus, as it neighbours both Sondark & Volitair. Meanwhile on Drohia itself (and other, smaller planets & moons in the system) the dense ork tribes & competing mini-empires are in constant flux & upheaval as they battle over territory, resources, prestige, or simply for the hell of it. The rich biosphere allows ork numbers to flourish and so large ork armies clash using the most advanced war machines possible including Gargants & aircraft. This constant power struggle extends to orbit as well, and ramshackle ork vessels to battle across the system as they fight over ownership of moons, asteroids, and parts of lessers worlds. Due to the near constant warfare on Drohia's surface large swathes of once dense forest have been reduced to crater-ridden marshes & battlefields where decades-old stalemates have descended into trench warfare & constant explosions. The oceans too are warzones, Ork sea vessels & submersible clashing & sinking one another to the depths over control of rbber outlets, ports, and various islands. Of course any ork vessel that can get its hands on a warp drive will often instead foray out into the deep void, joining a new raiding fleet headed for Volitair or Sondark or becoming Freebooterz to prey on Subsector trade lanes. Naturally the Ord Empire has carved its own substantial chunk out of the system for its own. Consisting of a large amount of Drohia itself, and several moons through the system as well as a massive anchorage in the outer reaches, Drohian Ord - as it is known - is the most organised and equipped ork presence in the system. While the majority of Drohian Ord's efforts are put towards the difficult task of conquering & uniting all of Drohia's greenskins, it frequently assembles 'expeditionary' forces of the most eager, discontent orks (or orks Warlord Ak-Molg wants rid of) to send into offensives on Volitair on Sondark (or even further afield if more reliable warp drives are acquired). These skirmishing forces from the Ord Empire (and other Drohian wartribes) are known by the true Warbosses to have little chance of any success. But the orks multiply swiftly and the near-constant offensive efforts keep the humans on the backfoot and unable to prepare a true counter-offensive, as well as provide a way to cull the most battle-hungry and/or stupid orks. Usually consisting of a handful of escorts or possible a Rok, these suicidal ork attacks occur frequently and usually most are destroyed in the void, but some manage to reach planets in the outer reaches and make planetfall. These ork insurgencies are a constant problem for the humans in these systems, and forces them to keep on the defensive. In reply the Imperial Navy launches ambushes & counterattacks on Ork facilities in the outer reaches of Drohia. Such as small gathering ork fleets, ork docks & stations, ork fuel tenders, and other greenskin assets that build up in the Drohian outer reaches in preparation for an attack. Other Imperial & anti-Ork factions also conduct uperations against Drohia, including the Inquisition and Wuxide Craftworld, though these are oftern more clandestine operations such as assassinations. The non-Orknoids on Drohia are either slaves or 'resistance'. Orks bring captured slaves to Drohia from raided transport convoys, system skirmishes, and other conflcits, where they are often sold on as labourers or worse. Sondarkians, Volitans, voidsmen, and more are amongst the slaves of Drohia, even Xenos such as Xo'nad or Eldar are occasionally seen amongst them. These slaves in turn reproduce themselves, creating a constant slave population for Drohia. The resistance consists of those that have escaped Ork clutches (or were subsequently born free) and have banded together to survive. Often hidden deep in Drohia's massive forests, these enclaves often help free other slaves and disrupt the orks however they can while avoiding reprisals. *'Technology: - [[Ork] (Advanced)] In the more established & large ork nations the greenskins have End Stage tier technology such as mass industrial infrastructure and even orbital docks. Most of them however are limited by the constant power shifts and conflict from developing the very largest orknoid constructions. *'Military': As a natural warrior species the sheer number of Orks makes Drohia a fearsome military power. Their current fractured state lessens their ability to threaten other worlds however. *'Strategic Importance:' Maxima A key lynchpin in the human-ork conflict, Drohia keeps the conflcit away from Ord itself allowing Ord to produce Orks & materiel without challenge. Drohia is also incredibly rich organically and if properly cleansed could be a suitable Agri-World. Drohia's dense forests are also thought to contain ancient secrets from the human colonisation of this planet that stretches back to the Dark Age of Technology. *'Loyalty:' 70% Empire 20% 5% non-Ork 5% The Orks of Drohian Ord obey the will of Ak-Molg. Meanwhile the rest of the orks are loyal only to themselves and their own wartribe. Of the non-Orks - many are stalwart Imperials while others may be from independant human or Xenos backgrounds. Notable Locations Drohia's large landmasses are primarily dominated by forest, though do have some large areas of plains & wastelands, as well as a few mountain ranges. The surface is roughly 50% water and the oceans contain a large number of small islands fought over by ork ships and wartribes constantly. *'Drohian Ord' - The holdings of the Ord Empire on Drohia. The Ord Epire is the biggest unified ork group in the system but are largely despised by all others, hampering their expansion efforts. Despite this the constant influx of reinforcements & war materiel from Ord keeps them strong, and Drohian Ord frequently decaldes 'Little Waaghs' under eager, stupid, or troublesome Warbosses that gather greenskins from Drohian Ord and elsewhere. These Little Waaghs are then unleashed on Sondark, Volitair, surrounding shipping lanes or elsehwere, keeping the Orks constantly on the offensive. The constant loss of ships to carry these Little Waaghs has slowed the construction of the Ord Empire's true fleet, but Warlord Ak-Molg is prepared to play a long game. **'New Dirtsmash' - With an unimaginative name taken from the Ordian city of Dirtsmash. This is the capital of Drohian Ord and is built in the impact crater (and from the remains) of the largest Rok the Ord Empire crashed into Drohia during their initial invasion of 221.M41. A large fortress-city teeming with Orks, New Dirtsmash is a giant churning Mek Foundry that pumps out vast amounts of ammunition and materials for the war machine and as such is key to Drohian Ord's continued existence & expansion. ***'Megaboss Snoff Krome'ead' - One of Warlord Ak-Molg's best generals, Megaboss Snoff is known for his mostly robotic skull and looted neural implants. While he still has the aggression, prodigious size, and maniacal nature of an Ork Warboss, Snoff is capable of unexpected brainwaves of logic which are disturbing to see in a greenskin. **'Orkstation Alfa' - A massive asteroid based space station in the outer reaches of the system that belongs to the Ord Empire. This is a substantial anchorage for the Ord Empire's fleet and a waystation for larger Ork forces preparing to attack another system. Many of the ork raiders that teem around this system's outer reaches and prey on the surrounding void also use Orkstation Alfa as a home port to offload their loot & rearm, though they must pay the Ord Empire to do so. Despite attempts to destroy it, Orkstation Alfa has proven to be very resilient & well defended despite its ramshackle construction. *'Da Speedrelm' - A large region of flatlands & plains that is dominated by a massive Speed Freek horde. While this horde is split into a number of wartribes & crews that speed across the Relm at will, they are all ultimately ruled by Speedboss Agra Mak Ratchet. Speedboss Ratchet is a large ork and immensely skilled operator of a range of personal vehicles from bikes to aircraft, though his favoured mount is an insanely overcharged & lightened superheavy tank that can reach enormous speeds. Neighbouring Drohian Ord, the Ord Empire encounters severe difficulties against the highly mobile Orks here. *'Forest of Gork' - A colossal expanse of dense forest neighbouring Drohian Ord and extending across the continent. This massive region is dominated by a large number of wartribes that err heavily towards Snakebites & Kommandos, and have a high proportion of weirdboys that consume the powerful Spook derived from the forest flowers. The largest single wartribee is the Kingdom of Griznak - ruled by the Snakebite Kingboss Griznak, who styles himself as a feudal-esque King with a large castle, fancy throne, and shiny crown. Despite his haughty nature & laughable attempts at a posh, refined monarchical accent, Kingboss Griznak is a colossal Ork with immense strength & skill in melee combat. Unusually for a greenskin he favours a large sword, heavy shield, and shiny silver armour in combat, but his more balanced fighting style has seen many rivals fall to his blade. The Forest of Gork is also home to many resistance strongholds, these humans hiding in the deepest jungle for their own safety. *'Orkograd' and The Dakka Federayshun - These two large Ork nations have been locked in total war for several decades. The border they share - shifting constantly - is a muddy crater-ridden wasteland where greenskins engage in trench warfare on a massive scale and every offensive sees entire fields packed with dead greenskins and toppled war machines. The perpetual stalemate presents opportunities for the resistance (and others) to steal materiel and sow discord amongst the two ork factions, though should either side win they will emerge stronger than ever. Fortunately the battlefields have become so desolate & churned by frequent explosions that the spores of the orks killed have little chance of surviving, thus both nations are starting to see their population actually decline due to war and increasingly rely on Orks of other regions joining them in search of a good fight. Other notable planets in the system The Drohia system has an unusually large number of habitable planets & moons, and the Orknoids make full use of all of them. Some of the more notable are listed here. *'Darrak' - A hot world in the inner cauldron, Orks fight constantly over its shiny minerals & gemstones and love to battle on its hazardous lava floe surface. *'Spooker (formerly Contact)' - A Death World in the inner habitable zone, filled with lethal creatures & plantlife of all kinds. Humans never inhabited this world but the Orks make frequent colonisation attempts, successive Warbosses desperate to rule this planet so they can name after themselves. To date all have failed. *'Green (formerly Monitor)' - A tiny warm jungle world in the habitable zone. Orks battle over territory on Green mostly for the sake of territory, as it offers rich ground for spore growth. Still there are also many valuable natural resources in the deep jungle ranging from shiny metals to powerful but expensive psychotropics favoured by many wealthy Warbosses. *'Da Big'un (formerly Orbus)' - A vast gas giant in the outer habitable zone surrounded by over two dozen moons. Ork ships & war parties skirmish on and above these moons - many of which contain life - constantly. In addition to the battle itself, the Orks covet various chemicals & creatures on the moons with life, and the powerful explosives that can be derived from fuels on the moons without life. *'Chilly (formerly Iter)' - An ice world in the outer reaches. Orks fight over this planet for the ancient human installations deep beneath the glaciers that are ripe for looting. The conflict on the surface and in low orbit - coupled with constantly shifting glaciers - means few are ever able to actually reach the coveted loot below despite many attempts. *'Glacis' - A large Ice Giant in the outer reaches. Ork vessels congregate here if they don't want to use Orkstation Alfa (for example if they are opposed to the Ord Empire), and as a result frequent spats & fights occur between disagreeing ships. In the planet's atmosphere Orks fight over access to fuel deposits and other natural resources.resources. *'Rokk (formerly Ecuity)' - A large rocky world in the outer reaches. Rokk has lots of territory, fuels, and valuable ore deposits that orks battle over constantly. But the environment is bad for spores so reinforcements are needed constantly. Category:Subsector Cryptus Category:Planet Category:Ork Infestation